This invention relates to safety devices for water skiers, tubers, and others being towed to help ensure that other water craft are apprised of their presence and do not collide with and injure them.
As is well known, water skiers and tubers, when in a relatively stationary position in the water, are in a vulnerable condition, and there have been a number of serious injuries when other water craft have, without being aware of their presence, run them down. Such injuries have proven particularly serious when the propellers of the water craft have contacted the bodies of the skiers or water tubers.